skyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Peace
Warren Peace, is one of the main characters of the movie Sky High He's the son of Barron Battle, a supervillain who was arrested by the Commander and Jetstream. He is portrayed by Steven Strait. History Early Life Warren Peace’s father was the supervillain Barron Battle. His mother was a hero whose name was never give, but it is likely that her surname was “Peace.” Years ago, the Commander arrested Warren’s father, who was convicted and sentenced to four life sentences. Nothing more is known about Warren’s life outside of Sky High, except that he works as a busboy at the Paper Lantern, a Chinese-American restaurant, and he can speak Chinese. At Sky High When Will Stronghold came to Sky High , the two fought in the lunch room when Lash made Will trip and spill his food on Warren. Will's power manifested and he put off Warren until Principal Powers came and put them in detention. During gym class some time later, Warren is chosen with Will to save the citizen against Lash and Speed. Lash uses his elastic arms to trap Warren but he lights his arms on fire to make Lash release him. Towards the end of the game, Speed creates an oxygen-sucking vortex around Warren, preventing him from creating his fire. Will stops Speed and throws Warren at the citizen, winning them the game. When Will forgot to meet Layla at the Paper Lantern, Layla is visited by Warren, who works there. The two talk and Warren convinced Layla to ask Will to Homecoming. Layla decides that she will and goes to ask him the next day. However, Will tells Layla that he is going with Gwen so Layla lies and says that Warren asked her. At prom, Warren and Layla meet in the gym until Royal Pain starts turning people into babies. Warren, along with Layla, Magenta, Ethan, and Zach, escape through a vent and find Penny, Lash, and Speed along with Will. Will goes after Royal Pain and Magenta and Zach hide in the vent. Warren fights Speed with the help of Ethan who melts and makes Speed slip on him. Warren hits him with a fireball and sends him through a wall. After the fights, Warren is seen holding hands with Freeze Girl. Appearance Warren has a punkish-like appearance. He has muscular shoulder length dark brown hair, with red streaks on the right. He often tucks the right side of his hair behind his ear. He usually wears a leather jacket with a black shirt and blue, ripped jeans. Warren usually has a neutral/annoyed look on his face. He's very hot as fans note and currently stands 6'2". Personality Warren has somewhat of a cruel personality, along with a quick temper; two of the many reasons no one sits with him at lunch. He's also very stubborn. However, it's implied that this is just a cover he uses at school, for at the Paper Lantern he is shown to have a caring and sweet side to him. As the movie progresses, his attitude changes, and he makes friends. He begrudgingly comes to like his new friends (Will, Zach, Layla, Magenta, and Ethan.) They sit with him, and he'll even compliment their abilities. Relationships *Barron Battle - Father Barron Battle was in some sort of affair with Warren's mother, known only as Ms. or Mrs. Peace. Barron Battle was a evil supervillain and Ms.Peace was a hero. From their tryst, Warren was conceived. It is highly presumed that the Commander had not arrested Baron until after Warren was born. Warren is seemingly defensive about his father being mentioned, as is shown when his temper flared up in the lunch room with Will. As Principal Powers pointed out, Warren has been trying to live down the legacy of his fathers tyrannous exploits. * Mrs. Peace - Mother *Steve Stronghold - Former Enemy Will's father and mother were the one who caught and arrested Warren's father. As Will was admitted into Sky High, Warren took up a habit of watching him, seemingly glaring. At first, they were, as Will put it "Arch Enemies." They had fought in the lunchroom over the problem between their parents. This is when Will first displayed his powers. Will seemingly bested him using the school fire extinguisher, but Principal Powers stepped in, so there is no knowing. Sitting in the detention room, Warren threatend Will after an attempt to reconcile stating "If you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive." Even after their succesful Save the Citizen, Warren refused to highfive Will. *Josie Stronghold - Former Enemy *Will Stronghold - Former Enemy/Friend *Layla Williams - Friend When Will was waiting at the Paper Lantern for Layla, Warren, a busboy (who can speak Cantonese) spoke with him without malice, hinting that his anger issues are almost a defense mechanism he only uses at school. While Warren did comment on much of a jerk Will must've been, he gave no attempt to offer advice. He did, however, admit that he and Layla were only going to Homecoming together to make Will jealous. In the ending, Will makes a comment that his "Arch enemy had become (his) best friend." This was hinting to Warren, proving that they had indeed become very close friends in the future. Layla is one of the first people Warren shows compassion for, though not at first. The debacle in the lunchroom with had him showing his flaming fist to threaten Layla and the other sidekicks who ran over to help Will. Again, he shows his soft side outside of school. When Layla is left waiting for Will at the Paper Lantern, Warren agrees to sit and talk with her. He lights a small fire on his finger, lights the candle, and smiles. This seemed to be an act of flirting to many viewers, and Layla giggled. He tells her how obvious it is she loves Will after she talks about when she told Will about her powers. He gave her "deep" advice to say her true feelings, though in actuality is was a quote on a fortune cookie. She sits with him at lunch after telling Will she was going with Warren Peace to Homecoming, though they did not agree to that yet. She fake laughs with Warren at the lunch table, and tells him that she and him are going to Homecoming. After being assured they are only going to anger Will, and not because "(She) likes (him) or anything." , he flashes her a brilliant smile and agrees. However, he says he won't rent a tux. At Homecoming, he is seen in a tux, though it belonged to his father and says that "He doesn't have much use for it in solitary." Uncomfortable, Layla offers him a cheese cube. After Coach Boomers tells Warren to get people out of the building, Warren holds Layla back as he throws a fireball at a vent to knock it open. When Will was fighting Royal Pain, and he flew back up from being thrown out of the window, Warren holds Layla back once again . Though there was never a sequel, when Disney spoke of the possibility, Warren was likely going to have some sort of romantic relationship with Layla. *Speed - Enemy Powers & Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Warren is a Pyrokinetic, he can create and control fire. He showed various aspects of this ability including creating extreme heat in his hands to burn others, without flames, he can control the fire to create something as small as a candle flame from a fingertip, to flames covering his arms and most of his upper body. He can also throw fireballs, and he has excellent aim. Warren was only able to create fire from his hands and could extend the fire to his arms. It is unknown if he could create fire from the rest of his body or extend the fire to any other parts of his body. If he could, he may be able to coat his entire body in flames. While the flames burn, his clothes are unharmed. * Increased Strength & Durability: He also seems to possess increased strength and durability, he isn't quite invulnerable but he has been thrown through walls and into pillars by the superstrong Will Stronghold, breaking them with his body, and getting up again a moment later seeming no worse for the wear and was able to effortlessly throw a destroyed metal object over a barrier during Save The Citizen. Quotes * (At lunch, in the cafeteria) ''Will Stronghold: OK. Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?'' ''Zach: Dude.'' ''Will: What?'' ''Zach: That's Warren Peace.'' ''Layla: That's Warren Peace?'' ''Zach: Yeah.'' ''Layla: I've heard about him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain. Barron Battle.'' ''Will: Where do I come in?'' ''Ethan: Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence.'' ''Magenta: No parole until after his third life.'' ''Zach: That's great. It’s my first day of Sky High, and I already have an archenemy. Hmm.'' Gallery Warren_throwing_a_fireball.png|Warren throwing a fireball. Warren_about_to_throw_a_fireball_at_lash_during_save_the_citizen_sky_high.png|Warren Peace and Lash playing Save the Citizen. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Sky High Students